Amor cada día
by NORA29
Summary: No es necesario esperar a una fecha para celebrar... sino preguntenle a Dean!


Entro como se lo pidió Dean, con los ojos vendados…

Que él recordara, ese día no era una fecha en la cual celebraran ningún acontecimiento en especial. Quizás hizo mejoras en la habitación, algún mueble nuevo o arma ya que desde que se establecieron en una casa Dean no paraba de adquirir las más extrañas e inverosímiles armas; sean estas de colección o no, de cualquier origen y estilos. De repente le tomo fascinación así sin más.

O podría ser que alguien muy querido, por no decir Bobby, les había hecho una visita.

Pero no le cerraba que éste les esperara en su habitación… No tenía idea que pasaba por la cabeza de Dean, y eso era lo que más le gustaba, poder conocer el Dean que se escondía, lo que hubiera sido de no existir los seres sobrenaturales.

De común acuerdo dejaron la caza hace ya tantos años, y se consiguieron en un recóndito rincón del país una pequeña casita para vivir juntos, pese a que llevan años de esto aún así sorprenderse casi a diario con cada cosa que hacía y decía Dean era para Sam lo más maravilloso.

Dean estaba detrás de él, guiándolo para que no se diera contra ningún mueble, estantería ni pared, lo ayudo a entrar al cuarto y una vez dentro ya le dio permiso para sacarse la venda. Sam así lo hizo.

La pelirroja que se encontraba recostada en la cama, aguardando a que se acercaran a ella, completamente desnuda provocó que la mandíbula de Sam quedara completamente abierta… sin palabras se quedó, embobado completamente.

Del largo letargo al que parecía haberse sumido el pequeño Winchester, Dean con unas leves palabras al oído logró despertarlo.

_- ¿Y bien, Sam? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?__ ¿Va o no va?_

Tragando en seco, para que le salgan las palabras, dice

_- Definitivamente, va_

_- Viste Dannell, te dije que le cortarías la respiración__._

Con esas palabras, la sonrisa de la pelirroja se ensancha y los incita a que la acompañen.

Recorrer lentamente para sentir cada mínimo sector, con la punta del dedo índice desde la comisura de los labios, pasando por la mandíbula, cuello, omóplatos, bajando por el contorno de esos definidos pechos. Hacer una parada para memorizar la geografía allí presente y luego seguir bajando por el vientre plano y parar para acampar en las laderas más profundas del sur era como Sam había iniciado su aventura exploratoria.

Que le haya gustado quedarse a vivir allí abajo, queriendo memorizar esas zonas con los dedos y con los labios, brindando placer a la dueña de esos terrenos era a lo que se había abocado. Degustar los sabores e impregnarse de las fragancias que se hacían más fuertes por el trabajo que realizaban tanto su lengua como sus manos. Llevárselo a la boca de ella para qué deguste su propio sabor, era lo más maravilloso que Dean podía llegar a ver. La mirada ilusionada de Sam por llevar a cabo esa fantasía de la que no tenía idea que Dean sabía era la gloria.

Luego de ese primer estallido levanto la mirada para encontrar que su hermano protegía sus tierras ubicadas en el norte, recorría esas pequeñas lomadas que existían allí, palmo a palmo.

La chica sabía que tanto Sam como Dean estaban a punto de empezar algo a la par; que no era la primera vez que aceptaba ser parte de un trío, pero que lleguen a un acuerdo con un mínimo vistazo entre ellos era nuevo para ella. Las veces que lo había hecho, siempre se habían manejado a base de directivas verbales; pero la conexión que existía entre estos dos superaba toda conexión de la que ella había sido testigo en esa área.

Así que no le sorprendió que en poco tiempo sus gemidos escapen de su boca, porque a la vez los Winchester se fundieron en ella. No le alcanzaba los pulmones para poder respirar; parecía que el aire le fuera robado desde cualquiera de esos orificios en donde los chicos habían apoyado sus bocas.

La muchacha luego de que Sam cruzara su mirada gris indefinida con la verde esmeralda de Dean no podía más que gemir, cada uno se dio a la tarea de lo que sea que pasara por sus mentes, llevarían las riendas de la situación, como siempre; viajarían a las tierras del placer llevando esta vez un tripulante más.

A Sam le habían gustado tanto los terrenos del sur que decidió ver que había dentro de esa pequeña abertura. Primero excavó con un dedo, luego viendo que había lugar utilizó dos. Hundirse una y otra vez en ese orificio que había descubierto ocasionó que enormes convulsiones se produjeran allí y le devolviera una espesa capa blanca.

Distribuir eso por el terreno plano que lo llevaba hacía donde se encontraba un paciente Dean que aguardaba a que él terminara de echarle el primer reconocimiento geográfico; fue su siguiente entretenimiento.

Oír a Sam gemir, decirle cosas para hacer que se corra o ver a la chica morderse el labio queriendo más, volcándose hacía atrás para profundizar los toques que Dean le daba, no ayudaban en mucho a su contención.

Dean, que se había ubicado detrás de la pelirroja y únicamente le había brindado placer a través de caricias en el pecho y vientre; y con leves besos en el cuello, espalda y algunos roces en los labios; aguardaba que Sam le diera el primer orgasmo ya que luego se darían a la tarea de seguir brindándose placer de las formas más inimaginables posibles. Primero entre los tres, no fuera cosa de que él se perdiera de semejante chica.

Sabía que en algún momento, luego de que cada uno haya besado cada parte de esa belleza roja, por arriba, por abajo; llegaría el momento en el que se olvidarían de ella y volverían a ser dos. Pero ese día se había levantado con muchas ganas de jugar y ser creativo, no le importaba que no haya nada que festejar, que ese día no fuera aniversario de nada, que no estuviera cerca ninguno de sus cumpleaños, ni siquiera fuera el día del plomero. Sam siempre era el que quería celebrar ese tipo de cosas, pero él … él quería celebrar cada día que pasaba junto a ese ser que lo ayudo a ver y vivir de otra forma.

Vivir para y por Sam siempre fue el motor de su vida, pero seguir haciéndolo sin el fantasma de la caza alrededor le dejó entrar a su vida aquella luz que desde antes de los cuatro años había dejado de ver.

Fue una suerte que esta chica aceptara la petición dada, tal vez tendría que agendarla en sus contactos para alguna otra ocasión… lo haría, si pudiera recordar con exactitud su nombre.

Son pocos los objetos que los Winchester atesoran como valiosos e irremplazables, podríamos contar el Impala, la Bereta, el anillo, el colgante…

Pero ahora esa cama pasaría a formar parte de esa lista.


End file.
